


if i stay

by plum_turtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Relationship(s), Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_turtle/pseuds/plum_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we don't need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i stay

**Author's Note:**

> it's important and work for me, but I thought that there is no bad if it indefinitely stays here. it is important, because it's my own characters, and I think that nobody can understand they right - even me, but everyone can understand they in his own way, right? it would be a fat lot of good if someone read it and understand as something in its own way, yeah. note: it work write on Russian language in the original, and after translation it was not checked for any grammar mistakes. if someone will find any mistakes or accept to be my beta here to check all text it also would be very cool!
> 
> p. s. 'Arishia' is a Japanese transcription of England name 'Alisia'.

\- if I stay  
she throws inconclusive words in the wall, but there's no ellipsis in it; the words bounces from the wall as skipjack and dissolves in light vibration of naked room.  
Arishia set at the vinous suitcase and reflectively considered floor.  
Tsurukame drawed a sigh.  
\- if I stay... we don't need it.  
Arishia looked up. 'thanks for the fact that forbid me be selfish. attach your orden with magnet to fridge.'  
Arishia's back was covered by a soft thin pile, and with every new word villis was germinated, one after the other, was turned into tight thread, intertwining as crisp white veil, and thereby for a built dialogue with Tsurukame Arishia received the packaging of new wings.  
Tsurukame had germination of leather. sometimes she seemed that Tsurukame and Arishia not that replaced, but they just don't know where to put them.  
\- and what, - Arishia's void looks like rusty bell. - now I'll be your someone else' s imagination?  
Tsurukame painful wrinkled.  
\- imagine me good.  
dust dissected due silence in the air.  
\- us as previous...  
\- yes, I know...  
\- us as previous there....  
\- yes, yeah...  
pause. sob.  
\- we are previous there...  
\- no, don't say it, I know...  
\- we are alive there, we, we are previous, Tsurukame, they remember us...  
\- yes... Arishia, I know, yes...  
Arishia hadn't seen Tsurukame's tears once. it's looked like so trivial.  
arose off the couch, Arishia sat beside Tsurukame and put had on her shoulder.  
Tsurukame didn't expect it - she can't expects it, and, knowing that Arishia will be silent, she nervously drew a sigh and let tears free flow in the face.  
the small morning of big revelations before travelling to past emptiness isn't benefited for anyone. Tsurukame leaved Arishia here, in empty room, knowing, that she is stronger - Arishia let go Tsurukame back, knowing, that she is stronger.  
they never fill each other. they both was so differently self-sufficient, that at the slightest touch they electrostatically charged to the limit.  
every word was thin, sensual, full-speaking relation for they, but every touch was splash of uselessness and deliriously closeness.  
they fear not quite a distance.


End file.
